T&N Program
by violinnerd 14
Summary: Four teenagers sign up for a program to form a band. Three years after joining they become the most famous band of their generation. But no one knows who the members are. Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel and Merida are the secret band members of Berk High School. Modern AU. T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Vy! Welcome to my first attempt at a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons! Now, heads up, the ships in this story are Jackunzel and Merricup. Don't like don't read. Also, I am not even going to try writing accents. I am really bad at that. And special shout out to GirlGamerFTW and the story The Voice, that inspired this one. You rock! Please try and review! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these stories**

In high school, the highest honor you could ever receive is getting into the T&N program. This program was started by two friends that were huge managers in the music industry. Their names were Toothless and Nicholas (North by him friends). They started it for high schoolers to embrace music and improve their talent. They choose four teens who auditioned and mentored them. At the end of their first year, they get a chance to form a band between the four. Great huh? Here's the catch, it's only for a year. Only four students in all of America will be chosen and they will be anonymous unless they want to be known. And these four are named Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida.

**Hiccup**

He opened his email holding his breath. Why you ask? Well he auditioned for T&N. Today he would find out if he made it! He clicked the message and read it slowly. _Harry Hadock,_ it read. _We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted into the T&N program. Please meet at the music building's lobby at the University of Berk at 3:00 PM on September 18. This will be our 'headquarters' for the year. Sincerely, Toothless and North._ Hiccup practically screamed! He jumped up and ran to his second floor bedroom window opening it and jumping onto his old trampoline positioned perfectly for jumping. He jumped out there for a good half hour before calling his uncle Gobber, then his dad to tell them the news, completely forgetting that he lives in Berk, so do the school bullies. Crap.

**Jack**

Jackson Overland opened his email from T&N confidently. He didn't care if he didn't make it, he just really hoped he did. _Jackson Overland,_ it started. _My name is Nicholas but please call me North. I am very excited to tell you that you have been selected to be in the T&N program! Our first meeting is in the music building lobby at the University of Berk, 3:00 PM, September 18. Not to far from your home. This will be, as Toothless calls it, our headquarters for the year. Hope to see you there. Sincerely, Nicholas North._

"Woo hoo!" Jack cried as he literally did a backflip, white hair flying. His little sister Emma ran into the room.

"Jack! What's going on? Did you get in?" She asked eagerly. He rushed to her and picked her up in a hug, spinning her around before setting her down and looking into the brown eyes so unlike his electric blue ones.

"Yes!" He said excitedly. She squealed.

"Oh Jack! I'm so happy for you!" Emma cried, hugging her older brother again. Then they went to tell their parents.

**Rapunzel**

Rapunzel was shaking as she clicked her message from T&N. What if she didn't get in? This was her one chance to show her mother that she needed to leave the house for more than just school! The email popped up and she read nervously. _Rapunzel Corona,_ it began. _Thank you for auditioning for T&N. It was amazing and landed you a place in the program! Please meet Toothless and I in the lobby of the music building at the University of Berk on September 18, 3:00 PM. There will be three other teens waiting. Please be there. Sincerely, North._ Rapunzel squealed, jumping up onto her bed and bouncing, extremely long blond braid flying.

"Rapunzel what is that noise?" Her mother asked from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Oh, come in Mother!" She called, getting off the bed.

"Oh Rapunzel, what's going on?" Mother Gothel asked.

"Well, you know that program I auditioned for during school last year?" Rapunzel asked, looking hopeful. Mother Gothel raised an eyebrow. "Well, I got in! Best part is it's right here in Berk!" She said excitedly.

"Rapunzel, Flower, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to."

"But Mother, only four people in the country got in! There would only be two adults and three other teens, can I? Please please please?" Rapunzel begged. Gothel sighed.

"Alright," she said. Rapunzel squealed again and did a little dance while spinning.

**Merida**

Merida clicked her email from T&N, her little brothers eagerly watching over her shoulder.

"_Merida Dun' Broch,_" she read aloud. "_We are excited to tell you that you made it into the program. Our first meeting is in the city next to yours in the lobby of the music building at the University of Berk, September 18, 3:00 PM. Please be there to meet the other teens. This will be our 'headquarters' for the year, so please remember. Sincerely, Toothless,_" she had almost stopped at the first sentence to scream. She did so now, startling her brothers and causing her mother to rush inside her room.

"Merida! What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect!" Merida responded in her thick scottish accent. She ran to her mum and gave her the good news.

"I made it in!" She announced.

"Doo do do do do!" She sang, doing her happy dance.

"Oh Merida I'm so proud of you!" Elinor said, hugging her daughter. "You know what, this calls for ice cream and a movie," she told her kids. The boys squealed at the mention of treats and ran out. The mother and daughter laughed. They followed the boys, Elinor calling her husband to come home right now.

**September 18**

Four teens entered the music building at exactly 3:00 PM. Well, two boys arrived at that time. Merida's mother dropped her off early on the way to the store, and Rapunzel just wanted to get there.

"Hey," Jack said. "I'm Jack Overland. Who are you guys?"

"Harry Hadock, but you can call me Hiccup," Hiccup said, holding out his hand.

"Hiccup huh? I'm Merida Dun' Broch," Merida introduced.

"Rapunzel Corona," Rapunzel said shyly.

"Rapunzel. That's quite a mouthful. Can I just call you Punzie?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Rapunzel said happily. Two men entered. They were both quite tall, but that's where the similarities ended. One had black hair and dark jeans and boots. He wore a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt. The other was actually kind of chubby, but looked strong. He had a beard and hair that looked a bit like Santa. He had a red shirt with a belt and jeans, along with boots that looked like winter boots.

"Welcome!" The red man said in a russian accent. "I am North and this is my business partner and friend, Toothless," he finished. "Congratulations on getting into the T&N program," Toothless said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Vy! Sorry for the wait, I got distracted :P. Anyway, enjoy! Feel free to review with suggestions or things that need improvements, it's my first modern AU so don't be nice with criticising this. It might need help. Just no hate. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these stories**

That was four years ago. They were all entering their freshman year of high school, Jack and Merida transferred schools to continue the program. The summer before their sophomore year, North and Toothless started a band for the friends. They agreed and decided on stage names, to keep their identity a secret. The band was called The Big Four. They only did cover songs and their famous mark was their masks. Each band member had a different mask the matched them. Jack's stage name was Frostbite, Rapunzel was Sundrop, Hiccup as Night Fury, Merida as Arrow. Jack had a white mask, phantom of the opera style, Rapunzel's was lavender and covered from her cheekbones to her hairline with a Sun painted over the right eye. Merida had a dark red shimmering mask that covered her whole face, Hiccup had a mask similar to bat man but styled like a Night Fury and covered most of his hair.

Their first year as a band they played gigs around town and soon became popular. Their claim to fame increased when they were offered a chance to play at the town's sports arena every week. Before they knew it they were the most popular band of the decade! In the teens' junior year they went on a world tour and still managed to hide it from their peers. The instruments they played were as following: Jack played guitar and was lead male vocalist, Hiccup was the background male vocalist and lead guitarist. Rapunzel was the lead female vocalist and played keyboards, Merida was the background female vocalist and played the drums. Now that a brief insight has been given, let's enter the senior year of the famous and secret band members.

"Hey Punzie, ready for the sound check?" Jack asked, straightening the temporarily blue bangs into his white hair. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"As always Jack," she said, searching for her hand held microphone. "You have your Mic, right?" She asked the boy.

"Umm... of course!" Jack answered, scrambling to find it in the pile of papers on his table. Rapunzel laughed.

"Frostbite! Looking for something?" Merida called from the middle of the stage. She tossed an ice blue hand held microphone with delicate frost patterns to him and he caught it with practiced ease.

"Hey careful, I don't want that paint chipping," Rapunzel scolded, twirling her lavender Mic in her hand and smirking at the two.

"Children," Hiccup muttered with a smile when he saw the Mic flying across the stage. Rapunzel handed him the tape for his microphone, that went over his ear and rested on his left cheek, almost invisible.

"I feel like we're babysitting them," she added.

"HEY!" Jack and Merida said together. All four friends laughed and Hiccup went to help Merida with her Mic (similar to his own) and Rapunzel went to Jack.

"Sit," she told him, pointing to his makeup chair.

"As you wish My lady," he said, bowing and taking his seat. She took out the blue and white face paint and began painting snowflakes on the side of his face that wouldn't be covered by his mask. When she finished she put the paints back into the drawer they came from and turned to hand him his Mic. He took it and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She blushed.

"Really Jack? Hiccup doesn't kiss Merida backstage," she pointed out, picking up her Mic.

"Because Merida would kill him! They may be dating, and it may be their 2nd anniversary soon but that doesn't change a thing," Jack said, smiling.

"True, true," Rapunzel admitted. They held hands as they walked to the stage and seperated for sound check. After the hour long rehearsal they went to change into their concert costumes and stood in the wings. Girls on one side boys on the other.

"No matter how often we perform and no matter how fun it is, it's never less scary," Rapunzel said, nervously tugging at the laces of the corset style dress. Merida shrugged, putting the drumsticks in her brown combat boots.

"I think it's exciting," She said. Punzie smiled. Even after all these years, her friend's accent was as scottish as ever.

"Ready?" North asked them.

"Ready," the two said. They put on their masks and strode out to meet the boys mid-stage. There they split up and went to their stations, preparing to play.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's Vy! And since Christmas was yesterday, I'm updating all my stories! Love ya guys! Happy holidays! Review a song you want them to sing, follow, favorite. Disclaimer: I don't own **

**Song: something different, rise of the brave tangled dragons**

**Astrid's point of view**

"Bye Mom!" I called through the house as i left. Tonight i was going to The Big Four's first concert since their world tour! Of course the twins would be there. And Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the new kid Flynn Rider. Flynn had potential, as Snotlout called it. He just needed to stay away from Hiccup mainly. I felt bad for Hiccup, but she would never let anyone know. He's a loser! Merida could be the most popular girl in school if she wasn't dating him!

"Astrid!" Snotlout's voice called.

"Hey," I said, smiling as my friends joined me.

"Ready to see the Four again?" Ruffnut asked.

"You bet! Where's Flynn?" I asked.

"He's meeting us there," Fishlegs informed them. I nodded. The others didn't know just how much I love this band. I have posters and CDs of their music, and even a few t shirts. We quickly reached the stage where they were performing and rushed to our seats, right in the front. I was practically bouncing with excitement. I made sure to leave at a time where we wouldn't have to wait too long for the show to start, and sure enough the lights began to dim. The band members walked on stage, and I couldn't help but stare. They had all changed their costumes over the tour. Sundrop now wore a corset style lavender dress with no shoes, Arrow wore a green top with blue jeans and combat boots, her red hair in a crazy ponytail. Frostbite wore light blue jeans, an ice blue top with frost patterns and had blue bangs along with his painted face and bare feet. Then my favorite of the four, Night Fury. He wore a dark green hoodie and blue jeans, with beat up converse. They took their positions and started playing a song, their only original. It was a favorite for everyone, and was absolutely perfect. Night Fury stepped forward, beginning the song. I mouthed along with all the words, dancing with my friends.

BACKSTAGE AFTER THE CONCERT

"Yes! I love being back!" Merida exclaimed after the performance, putting her mask down on the coffee table in the break room. Hiccup sat next to her, his mask in his hands and she took one hand in her own. Jack sat on an arm chair, Rapunzel on the floor leaning against his legs with her eye closed, a huge smile across her face.

"Even if it's scary, this is the best job in the world," she said. Jack chuckled, playing with her long hair.

"Is that right? I wonder what it'll be like when we graduate," he wondered.

"Probably better. The kids from school won't be there," Hiccup said, smiling. They had noticed the 'popular crowd' in the front row. Most of them didn't care, Jack and Rapunzel were actually considered popular at school, along with Merida and sports. Hiccup had been bullied a lot though by his cousin Snotlout, who was determined to keep Hiccup from going anywhere. North and Toothless walked in, letting the noise from outside filter in for a moment.

"You guys did great!" North exclaimed. "They loved you!"

"Yeah. They loved you so much they're all trying to break in. Now might be a good time to get changed and head home," Toothless advised. The group nodded, getting up and heading for the dressing rooms. Once the we're in their normal clothes, they snuck out the back door, hoping no one would see them. They rushed to Jack's car and drove to his house for a post-show sleepover. When they got to Jack's house (more like mansion actually), they tried to avoid his older siblings.

"Jack!" His little sister announced, rushing to hug him. He laughed, hugging back.

"Hey Emma," he said.

"How was your show?" She asked.

"Amazing," he told her. North walked through the door, laughing.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Emma?" He asked the girl, who shrugged and ran, giggling. North followed, and the teens went up to Jack's room. Yes, Jack lived with North. When they were sophomores, his parents had died in a car crash. Him and Emma were sent to an adoption home that wouldn't let him be in the band, and they were soon adopted by North. They lived with him and his brother Sandy, and his other adopted kids, Toothiana (or Tooth), and Aster (or Bunny).

"So, who's ready to go back to school?" Rapunzel asked when they got upstairs.

"Not me," Merida and Jack said.

"I am, as long as Snotlout doesn't bug me," Hiccup said, sitting in a bean bag chair.

"Well I can't wait! I really miss music class," Rapunzel said. The others laughed, nodding. In 2 days they were going back to their school for the first time since the tour started, and trying to explain where they were for most of the year was going to be interesting.

"Let's get started with that movie then," Merida said, going to Jack's tv and pulling up Netflix.

"Can't we watch Doctor Who?" Hiccup asked.

"No, it has to be a movie," Merida teased.

"Avengers!" Jack said, and turned it on before anyone could argue with him. Yes, this was shaping up to be a pretty good start to the year.


End file.
